


Right of Divinity

by TwinKats



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, apparently Impa and the queen were fucking, dead babies possess zelda, fierce deity is not pleased, interfering deities, it's all the goddesses fault, masochistic sadistic sarcastic link, navi is crazy, navi is like ghirahim, part satire, slow build link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale has been told a million times, but there had always been something different about the Hero of Time. The Goddesses chose to intervene on his life specifically, but towards what end? There are dark secrets hidden within the royal line descended from Hylia that some want kept in the dark…. // Currently first chapter removed because of reasons. Please read, and contact if interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right of Divinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goddesses have a different design for the Queen of Hyrule and her son. Din, Nayru, and Farore are playing a game that Navi does not like.

Removed chapter one for a simple reason at this moment. Working on turning this into a work of original fiction. The outline went waaaaay out of hand and it kind of completely deviated from the plot. If you are interested in the complete version of chapter one of this story AS a work of fanfiction, drop a comment with an email and I'll forward you the chapter. However for the sake of safety it is being removed.


End file.
